Official:Monthly Rewards
=Puzzle Pirates Monthly Rewards= The Monthly Reward program is one way that Three Rings rewards Puzzle Pirates players for their continued support of the game. Each month, a special reward item can be claimed either... * When you make you first $9.95 or greater purchase for the month, or * When your subscription renews, or on the 1st of the month if your subscription is not set to expire that month Exactly which reward item will be received is determined on a monthly basis, suffice it to say the items are always unique to the Monthly Rewards program, will not repeat, and will frequently feature the special promotional color Royal Blue. Past Monthly Reward items have included a Royal Blue/Gold Pirate Flag, a Royal Blue Painted Chest and a Royal Blue Poker Table! You can always check out what this month's reward item is on the official Billing Center. Thank you for supporting Three Rings! Frequently Asked Questions How do I claim my Monthly Reward? If you've already qualified for your Monthly Reward item, you simply need to log in to the pirate you wish to claim the reward item on. Once you do, you should receive a pop-up on your Ahoy panel stating that you've earned a new reward. Selecting the "Claim" button on that pop-up will bestow the item to the pirate you are currently logged on as. Remember, you can only claim these rewards once, so make sure you log on to the correct pirate on the correct ocean before selecting the "Claim" button! I'm on a subscribed account, but I haven't received my Monthly Reward item yet. What gives? If your subscription is set to expire during the month, you will receive your Monthly Reward item once your subscription renews. If it's imperative that you get your item right away, you can pick up a doubloon package for $9.95 or more and get a Monthly Reward item right away, in addition to your regular subscription item that will show up later. What if I both subscribe and buy doubloons on the same account? Can I get two Monthly Rewards? You sure can! You will automatically get one Monthly Reward for subscribing, and another one as soon as you buy a package of doubloons worth $9.95 or more. Double-dipping is fine with us, so long as it doesn't involve potato chips. You can claim the Monthly Rewards on any ocean you please, too, so if you want to subscribe and buy doubloons and then claim both rewards on a doubloon ocean, you totally can! The same goes for subscriber oceans. Hey, it's your reward, so we figure you should be able to get it where you want it. What about if I gift a month of subscription to a friend? Or if I coinscribe? They should receive the Monthly Reward for the month they've been gifted, as they would be considered subscribed. Also, you're a particularly nice friend. :D Coinscribing works the same as well: if you're considered subscribed, you get an item. Yay you! Category:Official Documentation